SMS
by Zee Potato
Summary: SMS para scouting legion pada rekan kerja mereka.
1. SMS

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

**Warning** : OOC, Typo, Humorgaring, Geje, dll

**Genre** : Parody, Humor

**Summary** : SMS para scouting legion pada rekan kerja mereka.

* * *

From : Erwin Smith

To : Rivaille

Sebelum ada gempa bumi lagi

Sebelum ada tsunami lagi

Sebelum ada banjir kiriman lagi

Sebelum ada wedhus gembel lagi

Sebelum titan collosal menghancurkan dinding Rose yang kedua kalinya lagi

Sebelum titan armor menjebol dinding Rose lagi

Sebelum Mikasa membunuhmu dari belakang karena kau telah menganiaya Eren dipengadilan

Sebelum Mike mengendus-endus bau badanmu dan tersenyum geje

Sebelum Hanji menyuntikkan DNA milik Pak Pixis ketubuhmu

Dan sebelum semuanya terlambat...

Saya, sebagai komandan yang terketjeh dan tertjintah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,

Saya ingin mengatakan...

..

.

Ingin mengatakan...

.

.

Mengatakan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LARI CEBOL!

.

malah baca SMS aja

* * *

From : Eren Jaeger

To : Jean Kirschtein

Apa bedanya manusia dengan kuda? Apa hayyo? Gak tau ya? NDESO!

Jawabannya...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kalo' manusia sering naik kuda, tapi kalo' kuda gak pernah naik manusia. Bener tho?

* * *

From : Jean Kirschtein

To : Marco Boldt

Pohon pisang, pohon palem

Tadi siang, sekarang malem

Gue kuda, elo bolot

Dah ye? Met bobo' bolot

Engkong Pixis, ngemut permen

Nice dreams, my prenzzz... polepel... muach muach...

* * *

From : Mikasa Ackerman

To : Jean Kirschtein

Dalam sayur ada kaldu

Relung hatiku tersirat rindu

Bukan maksudu tuk bilan I Miss You

Ataupun bilang I Love You

.

.

.

.

Tapi aku mau bilang...

.

.

.

.

Sebelum tidur pipiz dulu, biar gak ngompol. Nggak elit kalo kuda ngompol. :P :D

* * *

From : Connie Springer

To : Sasha Blouse

-Aktifkan pi-RING nada perut kamu

-Raih makanan sebanyak-banyaknya

-Caranya gampang

-Ketik LAPER kirim ke: dapur anda (Rp. 5000/sms, belum termasuk minum)

-Untuk stop, ketik WAREG

Info lebih lanjut, hubungi .

* * *

From : Reiner Braun

To : Sasha Blouse

Kuterpana memandang matamu

Nafasku pun berhenti

Jantungku berdegup keras

Benarkah semua yang kurasakan ini?

Kuberanikan diri bertanya padamu...

...

...

...

...

...

Kau kentut ya?

* * *

From : Hanji Zoe

To : Annie Leonhardt

Anda Depresi ?

Mau Bunuh Diri ?

SEGERA Hubungi Kami !

Karna Kami meLayani :

- SUNTIK MATI

- GANTUNG DIRI

- MUTILASI

- STRUM LISTRIK

- DISEMBELIH RIVAILLE

- DIGIGIT JEAN

- DIMAKAN SASHA

- DIMAKAN TITAN

* * *

From : Jean Kirschtein

To : Shasha Blouse

Jeruk busuk

Pepaya busuk

Melon busuk

Semangka busuk

Kentang busuk

Daging busuk

Sampah busuk

Bangkai kuda busuk

Kotoran busuk

Titan busuk

.

.

.

.

YA JANGAN DIMAKAN DONG!

* * *

From : Dot Pixis

To : Erwin Smith

Kemarin gw baca koran tentang bahaya nikotin, gw stop ngerokok,

Tadi pagi baca koran tentang bahaya alkohol, gw stop minum,

Sekarang baca koran tentang bahaya sex dengan titan, gw stop baca koran,

Nyesel gw baca koran

(curcol nih ceritanye?)

* * *

From : Sasha Blouse

To : Jean Kirschtein

Sorry, aku lama ga SMS kamu.

HP-ku lagi error.

Tiap kali aku tekan Menu,

yang keluar pasti:

*MENU*

Bakso Kentang 4000

Mie Ayam Kentang 4000

Kentang Crispy 3000

Es Teh 2000

Es Jeruk 1500

* * *

From : Christa Lenz

To : Reiner Braun

Gw sayang banget ama kmu,

Tiap saat kau ada di benakku,

Ingin rasanya aku memilikimu.

Tapi gw salah ngirim SMS nih.

Sorry ya ! Hehe…

* * *

From : Rivaille

To : Eren Jaeger

Saat melihatmu bergetar rasa hatiku...

Ingin ku katakan sesuatu...

Namun, lidah ini terasa kaku...

Kini kau pergi tinggalkanku...

Tinggalkan sesal di hatiku...

Kan kukejar dirimu untuk ungkapkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ITU SENDAL GUE, BOCAH"

* * *

From : Ymir

To : Christa Lenz

Tiada "pizza" seenak "cinta"

Tiada "hamburger" seenak "rindu"

Tiada "spageti" selembut "kasih sayank"

Tiada yang "maniz" kecuali yang baca sms ini hehehe

* * *

From : Armin Arlert

To : Bertholdt Fubar

Aku merenung sendirian…

Betapa kumerasa bersalah karena kebanyakan dosa…

Lalu, kupandangi cermin didepanku…

Gila ! Gue manis bgt sih?! Dosa apa gue ini?

hehehe

(busset... Armin OOC banget)

* * *

From : Rivaille

To : Mike Zacharias

Saat melihatmu bergetar rasa hatiku...

Ingin ku katakan sesuatu...

Namun, lidah ini terasa kaku...

Kini kau pergi tinggalkanku...

Tinggalkan sesal di hatiku...

Kan kukejar dirimu untuk ungkapkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"itu YUPI gue tau"

* * *

From : Erwin Smith

To : Hanji Zoe

Hari kemis makan kismiz.

Belinya di Pranciz.

Sori bukannya sok puitiz.

Apalagi sok romantiz.

Tapi emang gue keren abiz.

Cuma mampir buang sms gratiz.

Hehehehe...

* * *

A/N : RiRen gak jadi! Baru dapet ide tadi malam, truz langsung digarap deh,

sori kalo' bahasanya sedikit alay dan sebagian tokoh gak keluar

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	2. SMS en HBD Heichou!

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Zee Potato**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Humorgaring, Geje, dll**

**Genre : Parody, Humor**

**Summary : SMS para scouting legion pada rekan kerja mereka.**

* * *

From : Hanji Zoe

To : Rivaille

Mau ke rumahmu, tapi jalanan macet

Naik bus, kegencet-gencet

Pakai sendal baru, kaki malah lecet-lecet

Mendingan sms aja dech, tinggal mencet

.

.

.

.

Aku kangen banget sama kamu

Setiap pulang kerumah jadi keingetan kamu

Tanpa kamu hidupku berantakan

Please balik lagi sama aku

Ku mohon

Karena aku bener bener butuh…

.

.

.

.

.

PEMBANTU!

* * *

From : Mike Zacharias

To : Rivaille

Kalo' ada yg bilang kamu JELEK,

Sabar aja...

Kalo' ada yang bilang kamu BEGO,

Cuekin aja...

Kalo' ada yg bilang kamu DUNGU,

Cool man...

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

Kalo' ada yg bilang TINGGI mu 200 centi,

.

.

.

TAMPAR AJA..!

.

.

.

Coz, itu 100% FITNAH..!

en FITNAH itu lebih kejam daripada mbunuh TITAN!

* * *

From : Connie Springer

To : Jean Krischtein

Suara ayam : Kukuruyuk

Suara kucing : Miaw~~

Suara kambing : Mbeeekkk...

Suara sapi : Moooooo...

Suara kuda: ...?

.

.

.

Kok diem kud, lagi sariawan ya? ha..ha..

* * *

From : Armin Arlert

To : Jean Krischtein

Teman aku bilang, kamu itu manis, baik, pinter, pengertian, dan supel. Aku simpatik banget sama kamu.

.

.

.

.

Begitu kata-kata temanku tentang aku... (bukan kamu).

* * *

From : Petra Ral

To : Rivaille

Maaf ya?

Mengganggu sebentar,

Tapi jangan marah marah,

Kalo' marah ntar cepet tua,

Iya, cepet tua kayak Pak Pixis,

Tolong dong sms ini dihapus,

Terima kasih...

* * *

From : Rivaille

To : Eren Jaeger

Jika aku tidak SMS kamu,

Bukan berarti aku melupakanmu,

Tapi aku hanya memberi kamu waktu buat ngangenin aku...

(oh... so sweet)

* * *

From : Sasha Blouse

To : Reiner Braun

Cinta adalah rasa sayang yang lebih untuk dapat memiliki dan menjaganya,

Tapi kadang rasa cinta bisa dimakan api cemburu,

Dimakan rasa benci dan dimakan nafsu, -serta dimakan titan-

Tapi apapun makanannya,

.

.

.

Minumnya TEH BOTOL SOSRO...

* * *

From : Sasha Blouse

To : Marco Boldt

Sungguh aku cinta dirimu..

Pagi siang sore malam ingin slalu ada dirimu disisiku..

Dari sekian banyak pilihan hanya kamu pilihanku..

Tak ada yang lain selain dirimu..

.

.

.

.

INDOMiE seleraku...

* * *

From : Erwin Smith

To : Rivaille

Aku nggak bisa lupain kamu,,,

Setiap saat & setiap waktu,,,

Bayanganmu seakan lekat dalam ingatanku,,,

Bayanganmu slalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku,,,

Hingga kadang aku menggigau,,,

,

,

,

,

,

"CEBOL! CEBOL! PERGI ELO CEBOL!"

* * *

From : Mikasa Ackerman

To : Rivaille

Hidup tanpa cinta,

SEMELEKETE!

.

Hape tanpa pulsa,

KERE!

.

Makan tanpa sate,

gak KENAPE!

.

surga tanpa gue,

ga OKE!

.

Neraka gak ada loe,

gak RAME!

* * *

From : Jean Krischtein

To : Sasha Blouse

Air laut bisa mengikis batu karang

Air hujan bisa menyirami bumi

Air mata bisa meluluhkan hati

Tapi…

.

.

.

.

Air liur dibibirmu itu lho…

Mbok yo dielap kenopo…hahaha

.

From : Sasha Blouse

To : Jean Krischtein

Saya tidak ngiler dengan harta atau tahta, tapi

.

.

.

.

Saya ngiler kalo tidur miring.

* * *

From : Bertholdt Fubar

To : Reiner Braun

Gw percaya ama loe karna elo temen + sohib gw.

Tapi kenapa sekarang elo kayak gitu ke gw.

Gw gak percaya elo tega kayak gini ke gw.

Kenapa elo ngomongin gw dibelakang.

Gw gak abis pikir, kenapa elo promosiin kalo gw itu keren

* * *

From : Eren Jaeger

To : Jean Krischtein

Aku gak ngerti kenapa sih sekarang kita jadi musuhan gini?

Padahal kita sering maen sama-sama.

Apa karna kita beda?

Memang aku manusia dan kamu...

.

.

.

.

.

KUDA,

Tapi, salahkah kita berteman?

* * *

From : Erwin Smith

To : Hanji Zoe

Ga cakep, tapi menarik

Kadang jutek, kadang cuek

Selalu kocak, serta gaul

Paling eksentrik, tapi tetep manis

Kadang nyebelin, tapi ngangenin

Kadang cupu, terus lucu,

.

.

.

Itulah elo, Nji

So, maka dari itu gue cinta mati sama eloh, Nji

I Love You So Much, Nji

* * *

From : Jean Kirschtein

To : Marco Boldt

Kuhampiri tidurmu,

Kutatap wajahmu,

Kukecup kedua pipimu,

Kucium keningmu, dan

Kubisikkan ditelingamu:

.

.

.

"SEMOGA ENGKAU DITERIMA DI SISINYA"

.

Marco : emang gue udah mati?

Jean : lu ada disurga gituh... gue iri tauk!

M : makanya jadi gue donk, malah jadi kuda

J: ... tega lu, Mar

M: lu juga tega

J: kalo gini, gue pengen masuk surga (pegang silet)

M: lu mo apa, Jean?! Jangan mati dulu! Gue masih kerasan disurga! Jangan usir gue keneraka!

.

From : Marco Boldt

To : Jean Kirschtein

Kadang kamu datang sendiri,

Kadang bersama temanmu,

Kalau kamu datang,

Aku jadi malu.

Karna kamu,

Wajahku merah merona.

Tapi saat kamu pergi,

Aku merasa lega.

Sebel Deh iih! JERAWAT!

.

J: tega lu ngatai gue jerawat,

M: dari pada kuda hayooo...

J: kuda sih masih mending lha ini, jerawat

* * *

From : Bertholdt Fubar

To : Jean Krischtein

Manusia jatuh cinta... itu indah

Collosal titan makan rumput... itu gak aneh

Kuda bisa baca SMS ini...

.

.

.

HEBAAAAT!

.

.

.

Masih dibaca juga…

.

.

.

LUAR BIASA!

* * *

From : Nanaba

To : Mike Zacharias

Kamu sama mie instan sama deh,

Sama-sama seleraku!

* * *

From : Erd Gin

To : Rivaille

Saat nyala lilin membias di wajahmu.

Kusatukan doa demi bahagiamu.

Di hari ulang tahunmu,

Aku berjanji akan terus menjadi bawahanmu

Met ulang tahun korporal.

* * *

From : Petra Ral

To : Rivaille

Meski kini kita jauh,

Dan kita berada di dua dunia yang berebeda

Di Hari Ulang Tahun mu ini, aku akan berdoa

Agar Tuhan selalu menjagamu Untukku dan untuk Reoc Corps.

Selamat Ulang Tahun Heichou

* * *

From : Erwin Smith

To : Rivaille

Cebol...

Met ultah ya...

Moga bahagia selalu...

Smoga persahabatan kita tetap terjalin...

Sampai kakek-kakek (nenek-nenek)

* * *

From : Hanji Zoe

To : Rivaille

Selamat Ulang Tahun

Semoga Lo panjang Umur

Bisa senyum lagi

Bisa jadi korban percobaanku lagi

Bisa bikin gue ngakak lagi

En tambah baek hati

Untuk nraktir semua orang di Recon Corps makan-makan diatas dinding Rose

Sambil liat anak yatim piatu diluar dinding -baca: titan- yang iri liat kita-kita makan

he..he..he

* * *

From : Eren Jaeger

To : Rivaille

Sebelum hari ini terlewat..

Ijinkanlah ku genggam tanganmu,,

Memandang matamu dengan penuh kasih..

Dan memelukmu hangat sembari membisikkan..

"Selamat ulang tahun kekasih hatiku.. Semoga panjang umur dan cinta kita kekal abadi"

(ini RiRen apa EreRi, yak?)

* * *

**A/N** : Huah~~~ aakhirnya Rivaille ulang taun juga~~

Ah, yang penting, HBD yak, kopral! Moga langgeng sama Eren, ups

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	3. SMS Balesan Review yang kelupaan!

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

Zee Potato

Warning : OOC, Typo, Humorgaring, Geje, dll

Genre : Parody, Humor

Rating : T, T+

Summary : SMS para scouting legion pada rekan kerja mereka.

* * *

A/N: sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf bila saya saya telat ngebales reviewnya. sekali mohon maaf *membungkuk*

.

Chapter 1

From : Erwin Smith

To : AzuraLunatique

Hohohoho.. siapa dulu dong... Erwin! *narsis*

.

From : Zee Potato

To : Svezza Annashya

Haha... saya juga kok, suka kalo liat dia dinistahkan.

Ini udah kulanjutin

.

From : Zee Potato

To : AriaFriends24

Iyah... ayas nekat, bung

.

From : Zee Potato

To : Rei Zeralcy

Bisa jadi.. bisa jadi.. 50% nyari di Mbah Google, 25% mikir sendiri, 25% nemu disana.

.

From : Zee Potato

To : syalala uyee

hm... bolehlah bolehlah...

.

From : Zee Potato

To : Adelia-chan

ya, ini sedang diusahakan

.

From : Zee Potato

To : Chijou Akami

hehe, maaf kalau ini OOC, udah kuusahain supaya nggak OOC, tapi nyatanya...

.

* * *

Chapter 2

.

From : Erwin Smith

To : Adelia-chan

Ohohoh... siapa dulu donk! Gue lebih so sweet kan ketimbang Rivaille? hm?

.

From : Rivaille

To : Erwin Smith

Huh, lebih so sweetan gua

.

From : Sasha Blouse

To : Svezza Annashya

Ini semua gara-gara author sinting miring itu *baca: Zee*! aku kan sukanya ma kentang doank!

.

From : Zee Potato

To : radixcoffe

he'em, akan saya usahakan

.

From : Zee Potato

To : syalala uyee

ah? yang bener? wah makasih, yak

.

From : Eren Jeager

To : Kagamine Micha

Ah? yang bener? makasih kak Micha~

.

From : Zee Potato

To : uchiha hani namikaze

hm, iya, bakal kulanjutin sampai beberapa chapter

.

From : Armin Arlert

To : Saint-Chimaira

yah, kapan lagi saya berbuat gitu ke Jean?

.

From : Zee Potato

To : AriaFriends24

Ng, yang kamu maksud biang kerok di 9.7 itu... si... titan tak bernama itukah?

.

* * *

From : Erd Gin

To : Auruo Bossard

Sesungguhnya perasaan ini sudah lama kupendam.

Namun, kutak kuasa untuk mengungkapkannya.

Dan akhirnya, saat ini juga akan kukatakan isi hatiku.

Mengapa..! Mengapa..! Mengapa..!

Kau begitu tega melupakan hutangmu padaku!

* * *

From : Eren Jaeger

To : Rivaille

Saat awan menjadi kelabu..

Ku teringat padamu..

Saat hujan mulai turun..

aku merasa sedih dan kecewa..

Dirimu yang pelupa..

membuat rasa cemas di hatiku..

Dan ku ingin segera mengatakan padamu..

.

.

.

.

.

ANGKAT TU JEMURAN!

* * *

From : Bertholdt Fubar

To : Keith Shadis

Mau yang lebat atau yang rindang bulunya ?

Mau yang kuat apa yang lembek ?

Yang panjang enak, yang mungil asyik ?

Tersedia berbagai ukuran!

Hubungi yang ketjeh, si tukang jagung !

beberapa hari kemudian, tersiarlah kabar bahwa Bertholdt masuk rumah sakit titan karena tubuh titannya terkoyak karena dicabik-cabik seseorang (?)

* * *

From : Rivaille

To : Eren Jaeger

Waktu mau SMS kamu, hatiku jadi deg2an.

Gak tau kenapa.

Apa perasaanku aja yah?

Tapi... aku malu ngungkapinnya.

Aku takut kalo' kamu marah dan pergi menjauhiku.

Akhirnya aku beranikan tuk ungkapkan.

Tapi, kamu gak boleh marah, ya!

Bahwa selama ini aku sayang banget ama PULSAKU

* * *

From : Annie Leonhardt

To : Bertholdt Fubar

Saat hatimu terasa pedih dan air mata tak dapat lagi kau bendung

Maka, tumpahkanlah air matamu itu

Aku akan slalu menemanimu slalu ada disampingmu

Untuk menyeka air matamu karena aku jual

.

.

.

.

.

TISSUE...

.

.

Tissue.. Tissue.. 10000 dapet tiga bungkus!

Mau gak?

* * *

From : Rivaille

To : Eren Jaeger

Gunung tinggi akan aku daki...

Lautan luas akan aku sebrangi...

Kan aku kejar kemana pun kau pergi...

Berapa kali ku coba telpon kamu tapi kamu gak peduliin aku...

.

.

.

Dan aku pengin bilang...

Sandal kita tertukar

* * *

From : Ymir

To : Christa Lenz

Matamu sebening air cucian

Suaramu semerdu kaset bajakan

Wajahmu seimut tukang bangunan

Walo dosamu segede candi prambanan

Tapi ampe akhir jaman kita tetep temenan

* * *

From : Mikasa Ackerman

To : Jean Kirschtein

yank...

yank...

yank...

.

.

y

.

a

.

n

.

k

.

yank aus.. yang aus...aqua... gope... aqua gope...

hehehehe

* * *

From : Armin Arlert

To : Dot Pixis

Hanya orang yang muda dan cakep yang bisa bca sms ini

Tekan arah bawah

.

Kosong,coba lagi

.

Msih kosong,berarti anda tidak cakep

Tekan arah bawah lagi

.

Maaf bila anda merasa sudah tua, hentikan sekarang

* * *

From : Jean Kirschtein

To : Marco Bodt

Bro imlek kerumah gue ya

From : Marco Bodt

To : Jean Kirschtein

ok bro, lu open house ya?

From : Jean Kirschtein

To : Marco Bodt

iya bro

From : Marco Bodt

To : Jean Kirschtein

Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang china, bapak atau ibu elu?

From : Jean Kirschtein

To : Marco Bodt

HP gue bro

* * *

From : Eren Jaeger

To : Mikasa Ackerman

Orang bilang bulan itu indah...

tapi aku bilang tidak.

Orang bilang planet venus itu cantik...

tapi menurut aku tidak.

Aku bilang bumi itu indah dan cantik...

karena ada kamu.

ecie... Eren nggombal ke Mikasa nih ye... ups, awas ada Rivaille kalap~

* * *

From : Eren Jaeger

To : Rivaille

Sebel deh.. kalo ke acara "NIKAHAN" bareng orang-orang tua...!

Coz mereka slalu nanya-nanya "kpn ya nyusul..?" Aku khan jd malu..

Makanya pas ada acara "PEMAKAMAN" aku gantian nanya ma mereka.. .."Kapan nyusul..?"

Ehh... Malah diTABOKIN.. Aneh yah?

From : Rivaille

To : Eren Jaeger

Ya sudah... minggu depan kita nikah, biar kagak ditanyain lagi

From : Eren Jaeger

To : Rivaille

Uwah! Makasih Abang Levi ku~~~

* * *

From : Connie Springer

To : Sasha Blouse

Kubuka paha itu lebar-lebar, trus kujilati dgn lembut dan perlahan-lahan,

kugigit pelan-pelan, trus ku emut-emut… AAACH… betapa nikmat nya PAHA AYAM

jangan iri, ya Shas?

* * *

From : Mikasa Ackerman

To : Jean Kirschtein

Manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan, tapi kalo kamu masih jomblo sampai saat ini mungkin jodohmu sudah meninggal waktu BAYI.

* * *

Bonus!:

Hitung pake kalkulator HPmu ya.!

1. Coba ambil Tanggal lahirmu

2. Dikali 4

3. Ditambah 13

4. Dikali 25

5. Dikurang 200

6. Ditambah angka bulan kelahiranmu

7. Kemudian dikali 2

8. Dikurangi 40

9. Dikali 50

10. Ditambah 2 angka terakhir tahun kelahiran anda

11. Kemudian dikurangi 10.500

Berapakah Hasilnya ?

* * *

A/N :

Sekali lagi mohon maaf, bila terjadi ke-typoan. Dan, mohon maaf juga kalo saya telat ngebalas review sama telat mublish fic ini.

Sumpah, sya lupa ngebalas semua reviewnya. Soalnya, waktu saya mublish chapter 2 , pikiran saya lagi sedikit buntu jadi lupa buat ngebales review.

Sekali lagi, fic ini tidak menyindir para readers, kecuali smsnya Mikasa ke Jean itu memang 100% menyindir saya pribadi, namunt, toh, saya cuek-suek aja, dan saya pun malah ngakak pas baca kata-katanya

Maaf kalo cuman sedikit, dikarenakan beberapa faktor. Maaf lagi kalau banyak OOC nya. Maaf juga kalo sedikit menjerumuskan. Sekali lagi mohon maaf! *mebungkuk sampek sujud*

Yah, sekali lagi, trims udah baca!

Ah! Lupa belum setrika baju! *jambak-jambak rambut*

Ya sudah, sampai jumpa lagi~~ *kabur*


End file.
